


Reconnecting

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Heaven Roadhouse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e12 As Time Goes By, Gen, Heaven, Heaven Roadhouse, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as another day in eternity for Ash at his Roadhouse in Heaven, but then he heard a familiar last name on Angel Radio. The Winchester he found was not the one he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Character death spoilers for 8.12 if you haven't seen it (although idk why you'd be looking at fics with Henry if you hadn't seen it, but I digress).
> 
> Also fun fact: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I've edited and revised it a bit since then, but here you go. Also if you guys have better title ideas, leave a comment. I'm not good at naming fics.

It started out just another day in eternity. Ash was in his personal heaven, the Roadhouse. Later on he'd go check out different heavens to see if there was anything interesting and maybe invite the Harvelles and Pamela over for a beer after that. He was just starting his first can (enjoying the no hangovers in Heaven rule) when something on his Angel Radio got his attention. It had been quieter lately; there was a ton of chatter for a while after the apocalypse ended (and those angels would not shut up about Michael being gone), but then there was almost radio silence. But this name would always stand out.

"Aw man, did they just say Winchester? Those idiots need to stop dying." Ash decided he'd roll out the welcome mat (again) though and went to gather people for a proper welcome party. After getting Ellen, Jo, John, and Mary (at least this time the boys could see their parents), Ash headed off to the place the angels mentioned.

It wasn't quite what he was expecting. For one thing, he was pretty sure neither Dean nor Sam was alive in the 1950's. But when he walked through the door, he found himself in a park next to a retro diner and old fashioned ice cream shop. All around were men in suits and women in old school dresses. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a dude who looked vaguely familiar. It took a minute, but then Ash realized he'd seen the guy in one of John Winchester's older memories in his heaven from when he’d finally found John.

"Hey! Are you a Winchester?" He shouted at the guy, who was playing catch with a little boy.

The man, who didn't look very old, turned around, but he seemed confused. "Yes, my name is Henry Winchester. Who are you?"

"The name's Ash. You wouldn't happen to be related to a Sam and Dean Winchester, would you?" Ash gave him a curious look.

"Yes, they're my grandsons." A look of concentration crossed his face. "Actually, I was just with them. I went with Dean to get Sam from Abbadon and then...” Pain flashed across his face as he remembered something. He turned back to Ash. “Where are we?"

Ash made a sympathetic face. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're dead.” He gestured around them. “This is your heaven.” Ash looked once more at the man before him. “But I gotta say you look a little young for a grandpa."

Henry sighed. "It's a long story.” He waved his hand dismissively, but looked interested again. “But what were you saying? My Heaven? Then what are you doing here?"

"I knew your grandsons. When I heard the name Winchester I decided to go heaven-hopping to check it out.” Ash looked the man before him up and down. “So you're John's dad?"

"Heaven hopping?” The look of confusion on Henry’s face intensified. “Wait you know my son?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, we can go see him if you want."

"I'd like that.” Henry smiled.

Ash then gestured for the other man to follow him and then re-opened the door to the Roadhouse. The Harvelles and Winchesters were already there. Ash walked through the door first and decided to introduce his new guest. "Alright, the boys have managed to actually not die this time, but I did find someone you guys might still want to meet. Hey, Henry, hurry up!"

At the mention of his dad's name John immediately turned around from the conversation he was having with Mary and Ellen. As Henry walked through the door, he let out a bewildered "Pops?"

His confusion did not nearly match Henry's though, who seemed incredibly confused about how his young son was now a middle aged man. "John?"

Confusion and anger flit across the (chronologically) younger Winchester's face for a moment before John yelled at his father. "Where the hell have you been since '58? You look the same!"

The room went silent except for a mumbled "he's hardly one to talk about good parenting" from the direction of Mary and Ellen, with John looking angry, Henry looking apologetic, and everyone else except Mary looking confused. 

Ash cut in before it got too awkward. "Alright, it looks like you two need to talk it out. Ladies, let's give them a minute."  


__________

After a few hours and some yelling from John (which was quickly silenced by a glare from Mary), the Winchester men rejoined the group.

Ellen spoke up first. "So what’s up?"

"Turns out I'd been wrong all these years," John said as he ran a hand over his face, "Henry here didn't just ditch when I was a kid. He overshot on a spell, got sent to 2013, and died saving my boys from a demon."

"Killed by a demon huh?" Jo spoke up. "Wow. You Winchesters really have terrible luck. I never thought demon deaths could be hereditary."

The comment earned her a glare from all Winchesters present and an admonishing look from her mother. The younger Harvelle raised her hands in apology.

The awkward silence continued for a moment before Ash spoke up. "Anyways," he redirected, "how are the boys?"

With that Henry began to fill them in on what he knew (which really wasn't much besides that the boys were alive, close as ever, and still hunting) and everyone settled in for a long night of catching up and sharing stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series about various people getting to the Roadhouse in Heaven until it basically becomes a sort of Valhalla for dead hunters/Winchester friends. I don't have anything else currently written, but I have ideas I might write while finishing my longer stuff. And for that longer stuff, I'm close to finishing one so be on the lookout for the next 2 weeks or so, probably less.


End file.
